The present disclosure relates to board games. More particularly, the present invention relates to rules and apparatus for playing a board game where a race is simulated and the object of the game is to correctly predict the outcome of the race.
Examples of board games that simulate racing experiences are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,044,779, 3,241,279, 4,033,587, 4,093,238, 4,357,017, 4,550,917, 5,092,605, 5,139,267, 5,308,078, 5,322,293, 5,350,178, 5,551,699, 5,560,609, 5,749,582, 5,823,872, 5,934,673, 6,095,522, and 6,464,223, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes. Examples of board games wherein players predict the outcome of a race are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,823,872, 5,853,173 and 5,938,200 the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.
The advantages of the present invention will be understood more readily after a consideration of the drawings and the Detailed Description.